The present invention relates generally to mechanical movements and more particularly to a mechanical movement for converting between linear and rotational movement.
In a wide variety of prior applications it has frequently been desirable to mechanically convert between linear and rotational movement. Most prior devices that have accomplished such a conversion have been space consuming, expensive, and have had a rather limited load capability. However, as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,981 to Mudd, a more simple mechanical movement is known for changing reciprocating linear movement to rotational movement. The movement shown in Mudd includes a ring secured to a piston rod. Mounted inside the ring by means of roller bearings are eccentric plates with an output shaft affixed to the innermost eccentric plate to yield rotational movement in response to the reciprocating movement of the piston. A similar mechanical movement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,646 to Christian. Although movements of the type discussed above are capable of functioning when relatively lightly loaded, it has now been discovered that certain stresses are produced during the operation of such a movement which have prevented its use under heavier load conditions.